It's her birthday
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol está triste porque ha olvidado una fecha importante. Daryl la lleva a un sitio especial para animarla.
1. Chapter 1

" **Her birthday"**

 **Capítulo 1. El 4 de mayo.**

Daryl y Rick miraban a Carol dar vueltas por el salón, yendo de un lado para otro, para parase, suspirar y seguir haciendo lo mismo. Estaba tan absorta que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Daryl acababa de volver de una escapada con Aaron cuando vió a Rick apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando extrañado a alguien en el salón. Rick lo vió y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que viera que estaba viendo él. Carol dando vueltas por el salón sin motivo alguno. Daryl miró extrañado a Rick.

¿Qué hace?- le pregunto susurrando a Rick.

A lo que Rick respondió encogiendo los hombros. Los dos se volvieron a mirarla. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, simplemente observá se fijó en como Carol se movía, como intentando recordar algo. También se fijó en que se había cambiado de ropa, volvía a vestir como antes de llegar a Alexandria. Para Daryl, estaba brutal con esa ropa y no aparentando ser una ama de casa.

Se giró a mirar a Rick, que también estaba observando a Carol. Sabía que él no la miraba de la misma forma que Daryl, estaba interesado en Jessie y en .. Michonne. Pero sabía que Rick había aprendido a valorar realmente a Carol tras Terminus, se preocupaba realmente por ella, intentaba saber por todos los medios donde estaba y Rick incluso le había confesado que sentía que era como su hermana, con la diferencia de que si le miraba el trasero, muy hermana no era. Pese a todo Daryl no se sentía celoso, al contrario de lo que le había pasado con Tyresse. Aunque no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celoso, al fin y al cabo, ella era solo su mejor amiga. ¿verdad?

De pronto Carol se detuvo, a lo mejor se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no. Simplemente suspiró y se fue por la puerta de la cocina. Los dos se miraron extrañados.

¿Que mierda le pasa? - dijo Daryl

Ojalá lo supiera. Lleva desde esta mañana así, ayer estaba perfectamente. Y esta mañana estaba complemante despistada. Casi le tira encima el café a Michonne, casi se cae por las escaleras porque ni me había visto.. No sé . No es típico de ella- le confesó Rick

No sé, a lo mejor está enferma y no nos lo quiere decir- dijo Daryl preocupado.

Nah, no creo. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?Si alguien puede sonsacarle eso eres tú- le dijo Rick para dejarle solo, mirando pensativo a la puerta por donde Carol acaba de irse.

…...

Daryl la encontró mirando por la ventana de su habitación. En la cama había un pequeño calendario y ella había señalado la fecha. 4 de mayo. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa fecha?

¿Qué te pasa? Rick y yo hemos estado mirandote como 15 minutos y ni te has dado cuenta- le dijo Daryl

¡Dios, que susto me has dado!- le dijo ella pegando un bote- ¿de qué hablas pookie? ¿Cuándo?

Hace un rato solo, pero no deberías estar tan despistada, podríamos haber sido lobos- le dijo enfadado

Daryl, venga ya- le dijo ella – oh , venga Pookie, no te enfades conmigo- le dijo poniendo ojitos.

Déjate de tonterías y dime que te pasa- le dijo acercándose a ella y cogiendo el calendario- ¿tiene que ver con esta fecha? Hoy no es 4 de mayo siquiera, estamos ya a finales por el tiempo que hace .

Carol no le respondió sino que giró la cara, ocultándose de el, pero él vio como ella se secaba unas lágrimas. Joder. Carol nunca lloraba. Y entonces lo supo.

Carol.. tiene que ver con Sophia.. ¿verdad?- le dijo con delicadeza, con tanta delicadeza que no reconocía ni su propia voz.

Fue su 15 cumpleaños.. no lo recordé .. aunque no hubiera sabido el día antes notaba cuando era la fecha más o menos..- dijo mirando a algun punto al lado de Daryl mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

No es tu culpa, muchas cosas han pasado en Alexandria y más aún si no sabemos el día en el que estamos- le dijo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba al lado de ella.

No es eso, Daryl..- decía ella con la voz quebrada y mirándole a los ojos- cada vez me cuesta más recordar su cara, sus ojos.. no quiero olvidarla, Daryl, es mi hija, no quiero olvidarla- decía llorando más fuerta y tapandose la cara

Daryl se intentó acercar a ella pero no sabía que decirle. Nunca se había perdonado por no salvarla, por haber fallado a Carol. Sabía que Carol tenía todavía el corazón roto y sabía que nunca se recuperaría. Se acercó a ella y le quitó las manos de la cara para agarrarlas.

Ey, mírame.. Sé que nada puede quitarte el dolor que sientes.. nunca me he perdonado por no devolvertela- le dijo besando su manos y intentando animarla.

No seas tonto, pooki. Tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ella. Eres quien más ha hecho por ella- dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cara- Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí como tú

Bah.. nunca es suficiente- le dijo mirándola fijamente, no sabía por qué pero no podía parar de mirarla a esos preciosos ojos azules... - Tú has hecho más por mi que nadie, me has salvado.. - le confesó

Parece que nos salvamos el uno al otro eh pookie?- le dijo ella sonriendo a través de las lágrimas- Sophia te hubiera querido tanto..

Daryl casi llora al oír eso. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó ahí oliendo su ó pensando en como la quería tanto, en como ella había pasado de ser una mujer maltratada a la persona más fuerte que jamás había conocido.

Bajó la cara para estar a la altura de sus ojos y notaba como respiraban el mismo aire.

Estaban a punto de besarse y entonces un ruido muy fuerte los separó. Al parecer Judith había tirado algo en el salón. Se miraron y se rieron.

Carol.. Luego quiero llevarte a un sitio ¿va? Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu peque- le dijo acariciando su rostro

Ella no le respondió, solo asintió y besó su mejilla.

Gracias Pookie- le dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación.

Joder. Esa mujer iba a ser la muerte para él.


	2. Chapter 2

" **It's her birthday"**

 **Capítulo 2. Sanctuary.**

Daryl vio por la ventana como Carol salía con Judith en brazos para dar una vuelta. Pese a tener un carrito, ella prefería llevar a la peque en brazos. A Daryl le parecía muy tierno, y le apenaba ver como alguien con un gran espíritu para ser madre, perdía a todas sus niñas.

Vio como Rick se paraba a hablar con ella, bien, tenía que hablar con él para decirle que tenía pensado llevarse a Carol un día fuera. Así que bajó al salón a a la vez que Rick entraba en la casa, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Hey, tengo que pedirte una cosa Rick- le dijo Daryl

-¿cómo lo has hecho? Estaba sonriendo- le pregunto extrañado Rick

¿qué? Nada.. pf .. no seas pesado.. oye mira, quería llevarme a Carol fuera.. se olvidó el cumple de Sophia..-

No digas más, llevátela y hazla sonreír como tú sabes- dijo Rick giñándole un ojo y marchandose por donde había venido

Pfff..- dijo Daryl enfurruñado.

Tras esto, Daryl se marchó a buscar a Carol y a por la moto. Tenía pensado llevarla a un lugar que había visto durante el incidente de la horda. No estaba precisamente lejos y estaba bastante vacío, en el sentido de que no había demasiados caminantes.

…...

Llevaban más o menos media hora de viaje, no habían hablado en todo el rato, pero no tenían un silencio incómodo. Más bien al contrario, con Carol podía ser el mismo. Hablar cuando tuviera ganas, o no hablar en absoluto. Ella le conocía muy bien y él a ella.

Después de casi besarse, Daryl se encontraba algo nervioso. Y más aún teniendola abrazada por detrás. Hacía tiempo que ella no subía con el en la moto, y Daryl, se dio cuenta sorprendido, que ella era la única que había subido en la moto con él alguna vez. Se sentía tan bien con ella en la moto, tan natural.

Se detuvieron en una zona arboleda, donde escondió la ó a Carol y la cogió de la mano, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le incomodó o sorprendió. La llevó por un camino bastante tranquilo y además, especialmente bonito. A lo lejos se divisaba ya el lugar donde quería llevarla. Un precioso lago oculto entre los árboles, bastante pequeño como para que apareciera en un mapa y suficientemente grande para que los caminantes les molestase. Además con la ausencia de los lobos desde hacía varias semanas, todo estaba bastante tranquilo y no parecía que nada fuera a salir mal.

De pronto oyó un sonido de sorpresa que provenía de Carol. Al parecer acababa de darse cuenta del lago.

Oh Pookie, ¿me has traído aquí pa que lo hagamos como unos adolescentes? - le dijo ella guñandole un ojo

Para- le dijo intentando hacerse el molesto, pero su sonrisa le delataba.

Es precioso Daryl- le dijo ella acariciando su cara- ¿Sabes como solíamos celebrar el cumple de Sophia cuando Ed no estaba?

Él negó con la cabeza, y bastante sorprendido. Carol nunca hablaba de los momentos que había pasado con su hija y se sentía bastante especial al ver que ella le había elegido para contarle anécdotas con su niña.

En un lago – le dijo ella sonriendo- A veces creo que me lees la mente.. Solíamos ir con una amiga mía, esa amiga me ayudó una vez a escapar de Ed.. ya sabes.. cuando fui al refugio de Atlanta.. Bueno, a lo que voy , solíamos ir a nadar un rato y luego a sentarnos a jugar a juegos estúpidos...A sophia le encantaba nadar, ¿sabes? Y sobre todo estar en la naturaleza, por eso pienso que os hubierais llevado tan bien.. - decía ella con la mirada perdida y sonriendo.

Me gustabáis las dos- Le dijo Daryl

¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo extrañada

Me gustabais las dos, por eso salí a buscarla.. Veía como la protegías de todo, lo buena madre que eras, lo feliz que era ella.. os veía y pensaba en la ternura que mostrabais- le confesó Daryl avergonzado.

Oh- dijo ella sonriendo- a Sophia le gustabas, decía que le recordabas a Robin Hood- dijo ella riendo.

Los dos empezaron a reír más fuerte y se se perdía en sus ojos y Carol en los suyos. Daryl pensó en que todo era un ciclo, había sido Sophia la que había hecho que se hubieran vuelto amigos y era Sophia la que parecía haberlos vuelto a unir.

-A veces pienso en como sería ahora, con 15 años, si tendría el pelo largo, si sería más guapa..- decía ella medio sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Más guapa seguro.. lo lleva en la sangre- le dijo Daryl mirando al suelo avergonzado

Pookie.. - le dijo ella riendose y apartandole el flequillo de la cara- ¿vamos al agua?

No tenemos bañador- le dijo extrañado

¿Y? Oh te da vergüenza? - le dijo ella levántandose y quitándose la ropa- tranquilo, nos dejaremos la ropa interior- le dijo ella guiñandole un ojo.

Daryl la observaba ensimismado. Se había desnudado delante de él sin ningún problema, quedandose solo en ropa interior. Observó como pese a haber sido madre y no ser demasiado joven, tenía el pecho en su sitio. Tenía un cuerpo jodidamente perfecto. Y su ropa interior, era de encaje, un encaje falso, ¿de donde mierda la había sacado? Y de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, en su cintura, sobresaliendo de la braguita, una mariposa morada. Pequeña pero visible.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le dijo ella riendose

Daryl agachó la mirada avergonzado, le había pillado mirandola de los pies a la cabeza directamente.

Vio como se metía en el agua,y sacaba la cabeza, el agua cayendo por sus hombros. Joder, estaba preciosa.

-¿Vas a venir aquí o me vas a dejar sola Pookie?

Pff .. pesada..- le dijo mientras se desnudaba. Tenía cicatrices pero ella ya se las había visto, además por lo que acaba de ver ella tenía también en su costado. Del maldito accidente de Grady y otras más antiguas, seguramenre cortesía del caabrón de Ed. Ya hablarían de eso algún día..

Se acercó a ella, hasta estar a la altura de poder agarrla. Se quedó mirandola, perdido por completo en su belleza. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser cada día más increíble cuando lo unico que le pasaba era sufrimiento?.

No te hacía del tipo de chicas con tatuajes- dijo acariciando la zona del paso de sus dedos se erizaba la piel y notaba como su respiración se agitaba.

Tenía una vida antes de Ed.. de hecho me lo pasaba bastante bien, salía con chicos, me emborrachaba.. aunque el tatuaje no es de esa época.. me lo hice después de nacer Sophia- le dijo ella

¿En serio?- le pregunto incrédulo

Si.. A Ed como puedes imaginarte no le gusto mucho .. esta cicatriz del costado es prueba de ello.

Puto gilipollas..

Shh.. olvidate de Ed ahora Daryl,disfrutemos de esto sí- le dijo ella acariciando su rostro- Te he echado de menos..- le dijo ella con mirada apenadda

Y yo..- admitió él

No sabia si era el sitio o ella , pero no podía callarse nada. Se sentía seguro con ella. Ella ya sabía su pasado, y sabía que podía expresar sus sentimientos con ella.

Agarró su cuello con delicadeza y empezó a acariciarla. Bajando por los hombros, pasando por su escote, para detenerse en su abdomen. Ella respiraba agitadamente.

Daryl sabía que algo iba a pasar cuando se levantó esta mañana pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría en un lago bañandose con su mejor amiga, los dos casi desnudos.

Ella le miraba con ternura, con esos ojos azules que parecían atravesarle y encontrar sus miedos y deseos más profundos. Le hacía gracia como le daba miedo acercarse a ella, como si ella fuera una figura de cristal y pudiera romperse. Siempre había sentido que no la merecí ella era de otro ángel en este mundo apocalíptico y él un mero cazador.

De pronto notó como ella acariciaba su frente, su nariz y sus labios. Y después hacía lo mismo con su boca.

Se detuvo a nada de sus labios , mirandole como pidiendole ía notar su respiración y ya podía notar la suavidad de sus labios.

Eres jodidamente preciosa- le dijo él. A lo que ella respondió besandole.

Un beso al principio delicado y lleno de ternura que fue cambiando a apasionado. Tantos años de flirteos,de llorar porque el otro estuviera a salvo, de echarse de menos, de consolarse el uno al otro.

Le agarró el cuello y empezó a besarla con toda la pasión que tenía en su ser mientras acariciaba su és de lo que parecían horas, se separaron y apoyaron sus .

Llego a saberlo, te beso antes- decía ella riendo

Para- decía él para besar su mejilla, su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho.

La cogió de la mano y la sacó del agua. La tumbó en la toalla que habían traído mientras seguía besandola, quitandole el resto de ropa que ella tenía y apartandose para mirarla. Como la luz del sol caía encima de ella, haciendo que pareciera un ángel realmente.

Eres jodidamente perfecta- le dijo- pff.. ¿sabes como me siento por ti no?

Claro, un polvo de un día ¿no?- le dijo ella riendose.

Carol.. - le dijo él enfurruñado

Yo también te quiero- le dijo ella, y poniendose más serie- creo que empecé a enamorarme de ti cuando fuiste a buscar a Sophia y seguiré enamorada de ti siempre.. hasta que los zombies acaben con el mundo o nosotros con el mundo.

Te amo – Le dijo él- eres capaz de quitarme todos los miedos.. joder.. carol.. eres lo que me mantiene vivo.. sé que no puedo devolverte a Sophia, se que no puedo protegerte siempre.. quedó claro en Grady... pero puedo asegurarte que mientras viva..

Lo sé.. ahora callate y hazme el amor pookie- le dijo ella besandola

Y así lo hizo. Estuvo horas haciendole el amor, besandola y ella a él igual. Se unieron volviendose uno, aunque ya hacía mucho que se sentían así. Quizás todo no estaba tan jodido, quizás algún día volverían a ver a sus seres queridos en el más allá o quizás todo acabaría siendo merendados por los caminantes.

Pero hoy no, hoy solo estaba ellos.

Dispuestos a empezar de nuevo.


End file.
